


White Flag of Truce

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Designated Driver [7]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, More Bondage, Shameless Smut, Surrenders are offered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: The final serve of the game. Who emerges victorious?





	White Flag of Truce

This was getting down right ridiculous in Rose's opinion. Try as she might, getting the Doctor alone and naked again had proved fruitless. They hadn't even kissed again, and the tensions was starting to take a toll on her attitude. Even after recruiting Jack, there was still no success.

That is why she found herself making her way out of the freezing shower and into the bedroom she and the Doctor were sharing on Tal-bha-astar. Jack had blurted out that they were married before anyone could stop him, but the Doctor had not even set foot in the room. When she had last seen him, he was disappearing into the gardens.

Rose huffed inwardly and threw herself down onto the mattress. She knew she should put on some pajamas, but she couldn't. The Doctor had her spare baggie of clothes in his pocket, and he was nowhere in sight. The clothes in the wardrobe were much too flimsy and gauzy to count as clothing anyways, so she pulled the barely palpable sheet over her body and closed her eyes. If the Doctor came in, well then he'd have to make a move or sleep somewhere else.

Rose found herself drawn from sleep but cold dampness tickling her abdomen. She shivered and opened her eyes, but the room was dark. All she could smell was leather and the body wash from the shower. Her arms felt stiff, and when she moved them, she found they were bound over her head. "Doctor!" Panic caused her to shout and yank against whatever was holding her still. Even her ankles were restrained, and she had no slack to even bend her knees.

"Hush, it's me." The Doctor's northern burr vibrated against her skin, and his tongue flicked a circle around her belly button. The combination sent chills down her spine and warmth pooling low between her legs.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" She tried not to groan as his fingers ghosted along her sides.

"It's my serve, isn't it?" He chuckled and sucked intently on her left hipbone. She couldn't even buck against him more than a few centimeters. Rose bit back a whimper and pulled at her restraints again. She knew he'd let her up if she said no, but she didn't want to. She had to know what he had planned. "Just enjoy it." The Doctor whispered, trailing his tongue upwards to press against the underside of her left breast.

Rose couldn't see a thing, but there was a sudden hum and something round and warm pressed between her folds, sliding up to rest right against the bundle of nerves. She jerked, swallowing a yelp of pleasure and surprise. "Doctor, what is that?" It slowly began to brush and circle, driving her dangerously high.

"Something I've been working on." He chuckled, and his cool tongue flicked across her nipple. The device gave a swirl as well. When he suckled the nipple between his teeth, the vibrations intensified. Rose was overwhelmed. It didn't take her long to figure out what he was up to. The little device replayed whatever his tongue did. Still, the meaning behind his plan made no sense, unless it was to simply overstimulate her.

After four days of her sex drive being in full gear, the combined sensations of the tiny device, his tongue, and his fingers had her soaring to the edge. She was just about to launch into the night when everything ceased. Her climax came to a screeching halt, and all she could do was pant. It all made sense, and instead of being angry, Rose was turned on beyond anything she'd felt before. "The safe word, or words I should say," The Doctor chuckled from somewhere to her left. "Is "Doctor, you win."

"Damn it, Doctor." Rose tried to wriggle again, but she couldn't. Every atom of her body was on fire, and she ached for his cool touch to relieve it. "So unfair!"

"I told you." His fingers tickled along her clavicle. "I'm the designated driver, and you're along for the ride." His voice was husky and darker than the room. It wasn't terrifying though, it was dead sexy. "I can't get you where you need to go, unless you let me." His weight shifted on the bed and suddenly his tongue was drawing circles along her ribs. The device hummed to life, surging pleasure into her body. "I can smell when you're close." At each syllable the device pulsed in tune, making her her ears ring and head spin. "You can't finish until you surrender."

"Your such a prat." She groaned as his lips closed over her neck. The device began a series of vibrations and pulses in time to the sucks and nips he gave.

"But you like it." The Doctor's whisper was a chuckle in her ear, and the sound and feel of him peeling off his jacket made her squeeze her eyes shut. "Don't you?"

"Yes!" She was so close again and just before she reached the edge, everything came to a halt again. "Please, Doctor! I need-" she could barely formulate the sentence. This was so unfair, but marvelous all at once. Even in her most secret fantasies, she'd never imagined he'd be this intense.

"You need what, Rose?" The sound of his zipper coming undone made her try to arch, to seek some friction or release. "Say it out loud."

"You, Doctor! Please!" She knew it was futile, but as her body relaxed, his full weight pressed over her. Something cool, hard, and dripping moisture pressed against her stomach. His nose brushed hers, and cool flutters tickled her lips.

"Give in, Rose." In time to his lips, the device fluttered. The Doctor trailed his hands up her arms and pressed his lips more firmly against hers. Rose yielded to him, parting her lips, but instead of seeking entrance, his tongue ran along her lower lip. "Say the words."

Rose couldn't think. Need was in control and her longing to keep up this game was beat out by the urge to feel that length inside her. She was dangerously close to the edge, and embarrassingly wet. Would it be so bad to give in? "Doctor." The words caught in her throat as he sucked her lips into his mouth and nipped at it, earning a firm vibration between her folds that pushed her ever closer. "You win."

The Doctor laughed, a quiet thing that shook his body over her, and his hand trailed down between them. For a moment, Rose thought he was going to stop the device, then she felt him at her entrance. "I can't go back from this, Rose. You have to mean it."

"I do!" Rose wished she could see him, but he could obviously see her, and she tried to pour her devotion into her face and eyes. She loved him, had loved him for some time, but she could never say it out loud. This was all she wanted.

"I don't deserve you." The Doctor's confession was not rejection, because in a swift motion he slid inside of her.

Rose's groan of pleasure was muffled as the Doctor kissed her thoroughly. His thrusts were slow and carefully measured at first, and the chill of his length was startling. Still, it felt wonderful, beyond any other partner she'd ever had. His hands came up to the pillow, pulling something out. The sonic whirred, and her wrists fell free, and suddenly she could move her ankles.

The device was humming out in tune to his thrusts now, and when Rose wrapped her arms and legs around the Doctor, the combined sensation pushed her over the edge. She clawed at his back, digging her nails in, screaming his name, and he answered with the musical language she knew was Gallifreyan. Stars exploded behind her eyelids, and her pulse rushed in her ears as her orgasm surged through her. The vibrations were too much for her, becoming unbearable now that she was driven beyond sensitivity, and the Doctor slid one hand down to knock it free.

"So long, Rose." His voice was cracked and panting. Some part of her realized he had refused to let his respiratory bypass kick in. The thought was wonderful as he kissed her again, his thrusts becoming quicker. "I'm almost... I just need." One hand found her wrist, as she rocked her hips to meet his, and pressed her fingers to his temples. The other pressed against her own face.

Rose understood exactly what he needed. "I consent." She groaned, and suddenly double pleasure coursed through her as her mind met his. There were no words or pictures, just flashes of colors and emotions: pink adoration, white devotion, blue hesitation, and the purest golden love. Things neither could ever say out loud.

The Doctors mind blazed silver in ecstasy as he thrust deep and held still. He shivered, holding her tightly in his arms and caressing her thoughts with tenderness. She felt his own release surge chilly inside of her, and she held him tightly to her chest.

When the Doctor rolled off of her and pulled Rose's trembling body on his chest, they shared a kiss of victory. Sometimes the war didn't need a winner, it needed a truce, and this was one they could both agree on without hesitation.


End file.
